


To Have A Home

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Violence, and tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon finds an unconscious hybrid on his way home</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have A Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a oneshot on tumblr and my account of aff; so I'm not stealing. I'm just putting it here to make it a chaptered story.

Hakyeon shudders from the cold as he draws his jacket tighter around his shivering body, the coldness from the wind rushing around him seeping in through the thick material. He takes his hand out from his pocket, regretting the decision instantly when cold air hits the warm skin; but he did actually need to see what the time was. His watch reads half past eleven, but he doesn’t worry too much because it isn’t like he has someone waiting for him when he gets back to his small apartment. Nope, it’s just him and himself; but it wasn’t always that bad it just got lonely.

  
To save time so he can get to bed quicker, and because it had also started to rain, Hakyeon decided that he is going to cut through the back alleyway that leads over to the block of apartments that he currently calls home. “Please don’t let there be drunken people again.” Hakyeon whispers to no one bar himself as he begins to make his way down the alley that smells like it could be mistaken for a sewer; disgusting. He covers his mouth and nose with the top of his jumper, as if it could do something to actually stop the smell of rotting garbage from assaulting his nose.

  
“Gross…” The word is muffled by his jumper, and he lets out a rather dramatic sigh of relief when he sees the end of the ally in sight, his apartments just in view beyond those walls, and he is dying to get home and have a long hot shower before jumping into a very warm and soft bed. As he’s walking, Hakyeon makes a note to not look at the ground he is stepping across because he knows it is going to be anything but clean. Just imagine he’s not walking on what would be rotten food and animal waste; okay so maybe his thoughts were being rather dramatic, but he can never be too careful in a town like this.

  
Hakyeon is feeling more joy then he should as he is one step away from leaving this gross alley, vowing no matter how desperate he was he would never walk through that again due to it making him wanting to be sick. But before Hakyeon can leave the alley and make his way over to his apartment, which is literally a thirty second walk away; something catches his attention. The thing that caught his attention is lying just beyond the exit of the alley, slumped on the floor as if it had just been tossed aside. He needs to get closer to figure out what it is and whether he should actually be worried about or if his mind was just being a dick to him.

  
As the tanned male inches closer, he realised that he did actually need to be worry about, because it was a male lying on the floor, covered in what looked like dirt and “Is that blood?” He whispered once again to no one but himself as he ignores the cold rain on his skin and kneels down in a puddle of water mixed with blood beside the limp figure. The male on the ground is pale, maybe a little too pale for Hakyeon’s liking and that just makes the bruises on his body stand out all the more; but he’s covered in too much dirt for Hakyeon to see just how hurt he is. And, much to his complete and utter surprise, there is a pair of black and soft looking feline ears on the top of his messy and just as dark hair. There’s even a tail escaping from under his tattered shirt, but it’s bleeding from random cuts over it; and this just makes Hakyeon wonder who the hell could do this.  
Hybrids aren’t unheard of here, but even then it’s still a rare sight to see them out in public even in an alley like this after being dumped. In all his life, Hakyeon had hated the idea of these creatures being owned by other people; because he knows that they are treated like nothing more than toys to be used and thrown away later as if they were nothing. Growing up, Hakyeon heard stories of how hybrid had been created for pleasuring their owners in any way that they wish; something that can be bought and sold without any punishment from the authorities. The wonders what hell the fairly tall male lying in front of him as been through, and he can see that it is more than he actually deserves.

  
“I suppose I can’t leave you here.” Once the sentence had left him mouth, Hakyeon pulled the unconscious figure up by his arms; surprised that how much he was being moved around didn’t jolt the other into waking up. He figured that just showed how hurt he actually was, worrying Hakyeon even more. If this had been a full human, the other would have taken the hybrid to the hospital, but most of the clinics here refused to treat ‘something that was sent by the devil’, so yes that made him want to treat the other at his house. He briefly wondered what would happen to the male he was carrying on his back, arms laying over Hakyeon’s shoulder and face bruised buried into the crook of his neck if he brought him to a doctor. Would they take him away?  
Hakyeon isn’t too keen to find out.

  
The shorter of the two was being careful as he walked, he didn’t want to hurt the other more than he already was just by trying to help him. “Hang on, almost there.” Hakyeon whispered in comfort when he heard a small and pain filled whimper escape from the body that he was holding, but other than that the other didn’t move or make a single sound.

  
Even while worried about the other’s health, Hakyeon can’t deny that the hybrid was rather attractive; he wondered what he would look like under all the bruises on his face. Shaking his head as he neared his apartment door, Hakyeon awkwardly fished his hand into his pocket and pulls out his keys; a little lucky that no one was around to question what he was doing and why he had a beaten male on his back. Hakyeon kicks the door closed behind him as he staggers in, this would be easier if the stranger wasn’t just that little bit taller than him; not that he’s actually going to complain about it.

  
As gentle as he can, Hakyeon lays the other down on the couch that was placed in front of the television, and then moves away from the injured one to grab a cloth to clean away the dirt until the other would wake up to have a shower, and at least three really thick blankets from one of his cupboards. He dumps the blankets at the end of the couch, and then moves away once more to turn on the heater and warm it up inside the small home. Hakyeon returned back over to the couch and dropped down next to his knees, and used the damp cloth to clean away the dirt that was caking his face and neck; being as gentle as he could on the bruised skin. As he cleans away the dirt, Hakyeon feels a little satisfied that a little bit of colour is returning to the stranger’s face, making him no longer look like he was on the verge of death.

  
Once he thinks that the other is clean enough until he showers, he grabs once of the blankets and wraps it tight around the other’s body, up until it hits his chin. And even in such a dire situation, Hakyeon can’t help but coo silently when the other turns on his side, painfully at that, and wraps warm material tighter around his own body. Since the stranger is showing signs of waking up, Hakyeon moves from where he is standing beside the couch and races into the kitchen to make something for the hybrid because he has a feeling that he could be hungry. He was rather skinny, enough to make Hakyeon worry.

  
Hakyeon frowns because literally nothing he has is healthy would give the hybrid the nutrition he needs; but he made a mental note that he would figure out something later if the hybrid was still here the next morning. He decides on making some soup, because it is literally all he has since he hadn’t gone and done his shopping yet. It takes about six minutes to heat up the soup, and another minute for it to cool down so it wouldn’t burn the other’s mouth, and by the time he returns to the couch the hybrid is sitting up and rubbing at his head.

  
“Oh, you’re awake.” Hakyeon says a smile on his face to show that he didn’t actually want to harm the other, and even then the figure moves into the couch a little more and Hakyeon can’t help but feel saddened at this. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you okay, I promise.” When the male doesn’t reply, Hakyeon figures that he isn’t the type of person who would be very talkative; and by the looks of him the tanned one doesn’t blame him. “Okay, I’m Hakyeon; can you tell me your name?” His voice is gentle as he sits on the end of the couch, the bowl of soup in his hand and the other can’t help but look at every few moments.

  
“T-Taekwoon.”

  
The voice is so soft, and even a little rough from what he guessed was the little use of it, Hakyeon wasn’t so sure if he had actually heard it, but he did because he had watched at the other’s mouth moved. Taekwoon, he liked that name a lot. “Taekwoon.” The shorter says with a small kind smile on his face, and he holds up the bowl a little. “Are you hungry?” Instantly, as if it were simply a reaction instead of what he wanted, Taekwoon shook his head; at the same time a grumble escaped his stomach. This caused a red blush to appear on the other’s cheeks; and yes; Hakyeon finds this all rather adorable. Hakyeon tilts his head slightly as he places the bowl and spoon on the other’s lap, the bread still in his own hands. “Hey, you can trust me. You need to eat, you’re hurt and it will help.”

  
Taekwoon still hesitates a little, and before he eats he looks down at the food with slightly wide eyes before he picks up the spoons and begins to eat the food as though it would be the last thing he would ever have. “Hey, slow down, okay. I’m going to get more food tomorrow morning, you can have more then.” Hakyeon says this as he hands over bread, watching as Taekwoon slowly accepts it with trembling hands; he catches the bruises around the other’s wrist. At some point in time recently, Taekwoon had been restrained so tight that it had cut into his skin.

  
That thought almost makes the other want to be sick, because he can’t even imagine before forced to go through something like that. Taekwoon catches his glance and pulls down his ripped long sleeve consciously and Hakyeon apologises quickly; to which Taekwoon doesn’t react and keep his head down as he eats. “After you’ve done that you need to have a shower.” At this, the ears at the top of Taekwoon’s head rise up straight and Hakyeon chuckled, because Taekwoon was part cat and cats never liked to be in water. But there is a fear in his eyes that say that isn’t the entire reason behind it. “I need you to so I can clear up your injuries, it can be a bath if you prefer.” At this, Taekwoon nods his head as he finishes up the last of his food and lets Hakyeon take it from his hands and place it on the table.

  
“The bath is just in that room over there, I’ll be out here until you’ve finished okay?”

  
Taekwoon bows his head slightly as he gets up, and Hakyeon watches as he walks on what seemed like shaking legs and then drops back against the couch when the door shuts. “What have you gotten yourself into, Hakyeon?” He whispers to himself as he pushed himself to his feet and grab some spare clothes for Taekwoon, which ended up being his baggy gym pants because they were the only that wouldn’t be too short on the other and a normal t-shirt that Wonshik had once left here.

  
__(--)--(--)--(--)--(--)--(--)--(--)__

  
Taekwoon had gotten out of the bath twenty minutes later, and now that he wasn’t covered it dirt Hakyeon was able to check what damage had been caused to the other. Currently, they were in the kitchen section, Taekwoon sitting on a chair while Hakyeon sat on another and tended to the cuts and, were they burns?, on the other’s body. The hybrid kept his eyes on everything but the male in front of him; he might have been feeling a little too embarrassed to start any eye contact. And since Hakyeon didn’t want to sit in awkward silent, and the other didn’t want to talk he began to speak about himself and who he was. And even thought Taekwoon thought it was well hidden, Hakyeon would catch how the corners of his mouth twitched up when the older said an a stupid story about what he had done when he was younger.

  
“Do you have some place you can go back to?”

  
Taekwoon thinks about that question for a second, wondering if he does actually how somewhere he can stay; but then he shakes his head. He has no family he can live with, no friend he could depend on. No one but himself with too many painful memories to be able to function alone. Hakyeon looks at him sadly for a moment, until he smiled at the other who seemed a little taken back by the happy grin on the elder’s face. “You can stay here then, as long as you want or need to.” Taekwoon shakes his head, because there is no way he want to barge in on someone who went out of their way to actually help clean him up and even feed him when he didn’t have to actually pay attention what so ever. He was a hybrid. He knows that the human didn’t need to do any of this, and he doesn’t want to trouble the other anymore because it just wouldn’t feel right.

  
Hakyeon can sense what Taekwoon is feeling about the idea, the expression on his pale and bruised face would speak louder than what his words would. “I wouldn’t feel right sending you back out there, not when you have no one you can stay with. Please, Taekwoon, let me help you?”

  
The hybrid still wants to say no, that it would cause him much less trouble having to constantly look after him while he was here; it would be too much of a hassle. But even while his mind is screaming all these things at him his body is saying otherwise because before he realise what he is doing, Taekwoon is nodding his head to agree with the other. “Okay, you can put your shirt back on now.” Hakyeon whispers, voice a little low because he is filled with anger from seeing how many injuries had been on the other, each of them holding their own story of how they were placed on Taekwoon. With shaking hands, Taekwoon does as the other said he could and slides the material back over his exposed body. “I have a spare bed, I’m gonna use that and you can sleep in mine because honestly it’s much more comfortable and you look like you need the rest.”  
Hakyeon can see that Taekwoon is about to open his mouth to protest but he quickly opens his, and he leaves no room for Taekwoon to say no. Hakyeon is stubborn that way and he literally forced Taekwoon to have his bed so he can get some much needed rest. “Taekwoon, I don’t mind you having the bed, besides I need to see if the spare bed is comfortable anyway.” He shrugs his shoulders, and Taekwoon nods his head gently to finally agree with the other, but still feeling bad about taking Hakyeon’s bed when he had already done enough to help him. “In the morning we’ll go shopping for some clothes for you and more food.” Says Hakyeon as he leads Taekwoon into his room, and then says a quick goodnight before shutting the door, leaving Taekwoon to stand there for a second before he finally decided to crawl into the bed that look so comfortable to him.  
He had never slept on a proper bed before, and the minute his head hits the pillow, Taekwoon is out cold.

  
__(--)--(--)--(--)--(--)--(--)--(--)__

  
The days that Taekwoon is there turns into weeks, and Hakyeon can happily say that he doesn’t mind having the company of the hybrid. Even if he barely talks to him, but he does begin to answer questions and laugh at some of the things that Hakyeon says without being embarrassed or trying to hide it. One of Taekwoon favourite thing to do is what as Hakyeon cooks them dinner, because he seems so relaxed when his mind is focused on making the food perfect, Taekwoon won’t admit that he looks rather cute when he is so focused on something.

  
Taekwoon loved this apartment, even though it wasn’t perfect and the cleanest it was warm and had a safe feeling around it that the hybrid hadn’t felt in a long time.  
Eventually, Hakyeon had told Taekwoon that if he wished he could say permanently because he didn’t mind having Taekwoon here.

  
Their out of the house now, Hakyeon had decided that he wanted Taekwoon out because the hybrid told him about the places that he had never been; and it made the older sad to think that he had been denied simple things before. For example, Taekwoon had never been to the movies; in fact he had never seen one. Hakyeon had taken him to see one, and he hadn’t been able to get over the look on Taekwoon’s face the entire time; just how amazed he was by everything around him as the movie played. Hakyeon was surprised that the other wasn’t bothered by people looking at his ears, but the minute they tried to talk to him he hid behind Taekwoon, it made him look like exactly what his origin was, a little kitten.

  
That had also been the same day that Hakyeon had learnt who Taekwoon’s previous owner was, and what exactly he had been through. They were out for lunch, someone that a lot of other people didn’t sit; but on the edge of the lake. Where the stone ledge hits the water, and as they spoke Taekwoon kept looking at the water as if it was the first time he had seen something like this. Actually, it would surprise Hakyeon if it was the first time he had seen this. Hakyeon takes a chance asking Taekwoon about his past, because this question can cause him to lose all the trust that Taekwoon had placed on him in these past few weeks.

  
“Where did you live before I found you?”

  
Taekwoon seems to freeze at the question, hand freezing from where it was being lifted to place a chip in his mouth. But Hakyeon’s gaze is gentle, and it makes Taekwoon feel like he can say anything and the older male won’t leave him, Taekwoon knows there is a chance that Hakyeon can think that he is disgusting, and he can hate him for the amount of times that he has been used by other people; but Taekwoon has a feeling that Hakyeon won’t be the type to be like that. So he takes a chance on filling in on the blank spaces on what Hakyeon knows about his past.

  
Taekwoon takes a deep breath before he opens his mouth to speak.

  
“The house I stayed in was large, in a deserted area.” He began, not looking at the male whose full attention was on him, letting him taking his time with his words. He could tell that this was going to be a hard subject, but the fact that Taekwoon was telling him of his own free will makes him very happy and pleased that the other is beginning to trust him. “I spent every day for eight years in the one room, and that was the attic.” Taekwoon lets out a little scoff at that, and Hakyeon frowns at him sadly. “What was your previous owner like?” Taekwoon looks up at Hakyeon for a minute, and the older can see so much pain behind those dark circles, and he kind of wants to take back the question. He about to when Taekwoon shakes his head, and as he speaks his feline ears drop against his head, it makes him look so little despite his strong build.

  
“I was a toy to him; he just wanted to use my body.”

  
The words were so simply said, but there was so much more to them and it makes Hakyeon want to find this old owner of him and literally skin him alive. Maybe then he can put him through half the pain he must have put Taekwoon through. “He was really cruel; everything he did was just so… inhumane.” Hakyeon can understand why Taekwoon was so shy around other humans; he spent so many years with one who seemed to have no soul. “But I supposed I’m lucky he was finished with me, I’m glad.  
Taekwoon is flushed about what he says next, and this just has the older male smirking at him. He found the hybrid a little too adorable for his own good. “I’m really glad it was you who found me, I like being around you.” His last words were said slowly, as if he was trying to found the right words as he spoke and unsure.

  
Hakyeon decided that there was one more thing that he wanted to take a chance with, so taking a deep breath he reached up his hand and placed it on Taekwoon’s warm and soft cheek, smiling when the other didn’t pull away or flinch. He leaned forward, and just before his eyes slip shut his saw Taekwoon’s eyes turn to Hakyeon’s lips and he knew that meant that the other wasn’t going to pull away from him. He couldn’t help but smile when his lips connected with Taekwoon’s, hip lips so incredibly soft.  
Taekwoon sighed into the kiss, he had wanted to do this for a while but he thought that there was no one that Hakyeon could feel the same way that he did; the younger was nothing but a hybrid. Less than human. But seemed as though he were very wrong. When Hakyeon pulled away he chuckled at the reddened flush on Taekwoon’s face, and when Taekwoon looked at him he knew that he made the right choice taking in the hybrid that night.


End file.
